


June in the Lair

by ab2fsycho



Series: Hold My Tea and Watch This [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Pitch is a creeper, Pitch is an observant bastard, and Jack kinda likes it, that's quickly becoming my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has permission to kidnap Jack for a month. What does he do? What does he usually do? He's a creeper, really, so how else would he spend his time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	June in the Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing I am posting today! Feast yer eyes!

Pitch could learn a lot about someone if he spent enough time watching them, and he had a month to observe Jack.

While Jack was blinded by Pitch’s shadows, the Boogeyman found ways to entertain himself by playing around with the boy’s buttons. By the second day, he was able to touch Jack without the boy jumping out of his skin. He already knew Jack had a secret affinity for pain. The young Guardian reacted most to Pitch’s teeth and talons. The Nightmare King did discover that Jack was quite cuddly, and laughed when Jack threatened Pitch into promising that he wouldn’t talk about the way Jack snuggled closer to him in his sleep. Not that he’d slept much. Pitch made sure of that.

By the time Jack removed the blindfold, he really could see better in the dark. As Pitch had predicted, it certainly did make things easier for him in the lair. Jack also became less fun to torment because he now had an easier time spotting Pitch lurking in the shadows before the Nightmare King could make him jump in surprise. He was thankful that his eyes would readjust to the light once he actually left Pitch’s lair. For now Pitch had many other games he could play, and Jack probably wouldn’t like most of them. However, Pitch was positive that Jack would enjoy them in his own way nonetheless.

Of course, the boy was at first uncooperative over the blindfold. Obviously he learned to take advantage of his newfound ability to see in the shadows. He was altogether unpleasant when Pitch hid his hoodie and staff. He at least let him have his pants. Having Jack Frost walking around his lair completely nude would’ve led to Pitch being distracted by only one of Jack’s many pleasant assets.

One of the things Pitch found interesting about Jack was how ticklish he was. It was ridiculous, really. He’d managed to sneak up behind the boy and grab his waist, only to have him double over in a fit of giggles. To confirm his new observation, he continued poking Jack in various regions of his body. True enough, he was outrageously ticklish. The knowledge actually made him smile. When Jack started to try tickling back, though, Pitch got accused of dancing his way out of the situation.

Save for the Guardian’s love of pranks, Jack was rather easy to please and to be around. He enjoyed simple things, like conversation and small touches that didn’t necessarily have to turn into anything serious. These simple pleasures reminded Pitch a lot of himself. After being alone for so long, contact of any sort with another being really meant something.

Jack was also less scared of Pitch’s Nightmares now that he was going steady with their king. Pitch caught him talking to one at some point. The Nightmare seemed confused at Jack’s fearless approach, but eventually took to him. Pitch was almost jealous. Almost. He was more impressed than anything else.

Though he’d learned much about the Guardian in that time (Jack would rather laugh off his embarrassment at a situation than admit to blushing, his leg tended to twitch when he was bored, he liked holding hands but he felt he was awkward at it and didn’t try it often, and he absolutely melted when Pitch kissed the area on his spine between the back of his neck and shoulder blades), Jack still managed to astonish him at times. He didn’t even have to try. He was just being his mischievous self when Pitch found himself fascinated by the boy’s actions. The most notable moment was when he approached Pitch after catching him in the shadows again and wrapped his arms around him randomly.

“What are you doing?” Pitch asked.

“What, I can’t hug you now?”

“Yes you can, but—?” He stopped talking when Jack slid into the folds of Pitch’s robe and proceeded to burrow into the dark fabric. Pitch’s spine straightened and stiffened as he felt Jack against his bare back under the coat. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I kind of always wondered,” Jack said, voice muffled by the black cloth, “what you kept in your coat. You don’t wear a shirt, which is weird to me, and your weapons are shadows.”

“As I recall, you only wear a hoodie yourself. What exactly do you expect to find in there? That’s certainly not where I keep my armies.” Pitch gritted his teeth against the way Jack’s hair prickled his back. The chill of Jack’s skin felt good against his perpetual heat. Jack’s cool breath on his spine sent a shiver through him.

He didn’t think it was possible for his back to straighten any further, but he was proven wrong when Jack bit Pitch’s shoulder blade. A growl rolled from his chest to his throat, and he could actually feel Jack smiling as his teeth clutched the gray skin. Then the boy said, “If only I could find more ways to get you to growl like that.”

“Hmm.” Pitch smiled, slipping his coat off one shoulder and turning to face Jack. For no good reason, he placed the coat on Jack’s shoulders. The robe was so much longer than the boy himself, making a smile tug at Pitch’s lips. The young Guardian giggled at him as Pitch pulled him closer. So his precious Jack was studying him as well. The thought made Pitch delirious. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

“I did figure out where you put my things though.”

“Did you, now? I’m surprised you haven’t donned them.”

“Well, what’s the fun in that?”

“I suppose I’ll just have to hide them again, then.”

“I already hid them. In case I need them. I probably won’t with you around.”

“What, from me? You think I can’t find your things in my own lair?”

With that, he lifted Jack off the ground and had the boy’s legs wrapped around Pitch’s waist in seconds. The coat slipped off Jack’s shoulders and rested on the ground at Pitch’s feet. Jack clutched Pitch’s shoulders, a short chuckle escaping his lips as he blushed. Pitch’s smile widened, brushing the Guardian’s frozen cheek with the backs of his knuckles while he held Jack up with the other arm. Jack whispered, “You kill me with this kind of thing.”

“I can assure you I don’t mean to do that. In a literal sense, at least. Maybe in a more literary fashion.”

“What?”

“Let’s see, what is the literal translation of the word orgasm?”

“Please don’t tell me—.”

“Little death.”

“Probably should’ve guessed that based on your ways of thinking.” Jack rested his forehead against Pitch’s, and an impish smile caught Pitch’s eye. “You probably know too much about me by now.”

“Enough to warrant you keeping me around. Are we even now?”

“Almost.”

“What more could you possibly want to know?”

“If,” Jack ran his hands down Pitch’s chest to his stomach, “you’re ticklish.” 

Pitch would never admit just how loud he shouted when Jack’s fingers assaulted his stomach. He tried to get his hands on the boy, but for once he was moving too fast for Pitch to catch. He was practically climbing over and around Pitch. “What are you, a spider monkey?” He was suppressing shouts, his whole body tensing against Jack’s assaults.

“Laugh, dammit!” Jack responded, laughing himself.

“No!” Pitch fought the smile, fought the chuckles that were begging for release. “Don’t make me bind you!”

“Just one little laugh for me!” He was absolutely relentless, and Pitch hissed out a giggle just to get him to stop. He shook uncontrollably as he struggled to contain himself. “Awww, you’re cute when you’re trying not to laugh.”

“Cute?” Pitch flipped Jack over his shoulder and got him off his back. Dropping to his knees he, pressed the boy into the stone floor, the robe cushioning Jack’s landing. “You call the Nightmare King cute?”

“What’s the matter? The word not good enough for you?” Jack smiled up at him, watching Pitch struggle to regain control.

Their chests were pressed together, their faces inches apart. Pitch tried hard to glare down at the boy. “Shouldn’t you be a bit more frightened when I’m cross with you?”

“You know, being stuck with you for almost a month means I’ve gotten to know you about as much as you’ve gotten to know me, which means I’ve noticed a few things. Like how you’re not as scary when you’re showing your feelings as you are when you’re stoic and cold.”

“You really do know too much.”

“And my back could use another masterpiece.”

Oh yes, Pitch had learned many things about Jack Frost whilst keeping him to himself. One of the things he liked most about his dearest friend (and he really was starting to think of him as such) was his ability to keep surprising the Boogeyman.

**Author's Note:**

> If I haven't already, I would like to thank everyone for reading and for the comments and kudos. It means a lot to me. This all started with twenty cups of tea and a fascination with bad guys and shadows. Also, I really should give credit to Lindzzz and Kalael. Their work inspired me to even start writing, especially Lindzzz's Evil Boyfriends Series and Shiver. If you guys haven't read these two peoples' works, snap snap. You're missing out. It's been nice to feel like I'm being creative again, and reading their stuff and having everyone read my work has really encouraged me.
> 
> I will still take prompts if anyone wants to drop a comment or message me on my tumblr (twofacedpsycho). Two of these things that I've posted were inspired by the comments of those reading this silly little series.
> 
> Much love guys. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
